Both insomnia and mood disorder conditions are debilitating health conditions that are widespread and can be extremely costly to society. Patients suffering from insomnia may also suffer from a mood disorder (e.g. depression). One of the common side effects of some antidepressants can be insomnia. In some cases patients suffering from insomnia or depression may require treatment with both a drug such as Quazepam (e.g., sold under the tradename Doral®) and a drug such as Bupropion (e.g., sold under the tradename Wellbutrin®).